


Hey Let's Take Over The World Yeah

by spaceMaverick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: disclaimer: chara is not evil. they are abused.frisk and chara have different opinions on how to react to things.a super short thing based on this really rushed comic i did http://creepypesto.deviantart.com/art/Hey-Let-s-Take-Over-The-World-Yeah-678002381





	Hey Let's Take Over The World Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this sux but i like writing

“Frisk, don’t you want to teach them a lesson?” Frisk didn’t answer. They looked down at Chara’s angry expression and wrung their hands.

“We share memories. I know what they did to you,” Chara said. They took a step towards Frisk. “We can make them _pay,_ ” they continued.

Frisk stayed silent. Chara sighed and glared up at them. Their eyes were dark and every inch of their body gave off a wave of rage. Frisk grimaced at the strong emotions pouring from them.

“It won’t help, Chara,” Frisk finally said. “If we go to war again, all monsters will be killed.”

“Not if we fight with everything!” Chara countered. “You know how powerful the Dreemurrs are, and i know you have more magic than you let on. If we give them all we’ve got, we can take the world for ourselves!”

“Chara, you’re scaring me.”

“You shouldn’t be scared, you should be _excited!_ ” Frisk could feel Chara’s frustration. “I’m giving you a chance to _destroy_ the people who hurt you. The people who treated you like shit and like you aren’t the most amazing person on Earth. Why don’t you want to make them _suffer?_ ” 

“Because I’m not you, Chara!” Frisk snapped. “I don’t constantly think about hurting those people. I can actually _move on_ from things!” They instantly regretted saying that. Chara froze, eyes wide. Then their face hardened.

“You know what it was like,” Chara hissed, “You know what I’ve been through. How could I ever heal from that?” They clenched and unclenched their fists. “Don’t act like what happened to you was okay; like it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Those people are _evil,_ Frisk. They deserve to die.” With one last glare, Chara turned and ran away.

“Chara, wait-” Chara couldn’t hear them. They left the room, slamming the door behind them.


End file.
